


Getaway

by Stowaway_Macaw



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Frostbite, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway_Macaw/pseuds/Stowaway_Macaw
Summary: Sick and tired of dealing with family drama, Fundy decides to indulge in a secret he keeps from the rest of the server.This was a vent fic and I just decided to post it here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Getaway

The sky was brighter than Fundy remembered. It had been like that ever since he found out he was going to be adopted, and it stayed like that even when his potential new father was confirmed to have missed the adoption. He wanted the sky to stay beautiful if nothing else. He’d vented to his grandfather for some time, and Wilbur hadn’t been of any help. In fact, he really only served to chase Fundy away from some actual quality time with actual family. 

It hurt. 

Fundy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to do something else for a while and already had something in mind. He’d already attempted it as a special occasion, but now seemed like a good time despite his usual restraint. He started walking in a direction; it didn’t matter which one. All he had to do was go as far as he possibly could. He’d already been hated by Wilbur and forgotten by his potential new family, so what did a few days of him missing really matter?

He kept walking until he couldn’t see torchlight from civilization anymore. It still wasn’t far enough. He kept going. When he looked into the sky, he relished in the starlight. The sky didn’t normally look like this, and he knew he was the only one that could see it, but it didn’t matter. The lights felt cooler and the moon felt brighter. The stars were painted across the sky like falling glitter and Fundy took pride in knowing he made it like that.

It had been his plan to make this day magical by making the sun shine brighter and the sky look like it was blooming with color. He wanted this day to be perfect so that the very first memory with his new father would be a good one, despite the circumstances.

But, like everything else when it came to Fundy’s family, it didn’t work out. And so, instead of using the day sky he made to make a joyous day magical, he was using the night sky to feel even slightly better about himself. 

His ear flicked to the side as he picked up on the sound of a spider hissing. He had to get moving or else he wouldn’t make it far enough by the time people noticed he was gone. He knew they’d only look so far for him, and he knew the range they stopped at well. It was shrinking, but that didn’t stop his old habits of going as far as he possibly could. 

He’d left all of his things behind in favor of going on this trip; dumped it all in a chest that he doubted anyone would find. His pace quickened and it wasn’t long before he’d broken into a sprint. If he was fast enough, he wouldn’t need anything to defend himself with.

When he decided his pace still wasn’t swift enough, he fell to all fours in a sort of gallop. Being what he was had advantages, but he’d never talk about it. Too troublesome. 

He could feel the tall grass graze his face that was now lower to the ground and it was all he could do to keep his hat from flying away and joining his masterwork of stars. He kept running until he couldn’t feel his paws and the air had started to make his eyes water and sting. He’d crossed at least five different biomes when he finally came to a flower field and fell into the soft grass, chest heaving.

He’d done it. He made it. They wouldn’t go this far to look for him, but just to be sure…

Ignoring the strain on his muscles, he hoisted himself up and found a spot with the least amount of flowers (he didn’t want to unearth the pleasant blooms) and began to dig. If he was lucky, he’d find what he was looking for quickly. If not, he still had some time.

Fortunately, luck was on his side for the first time that day and he fell into a wide and very dark cave, untouched by any who may have come near. He covered his entryway with dirt again before sinking into the cold stone. He'd listen for mobs, but for now, he resigned himself to grant some relief to his quivering muscles.

He didn’t have to be on alert for long anyway, just until he got his bearings. He knew Dream probably wouldn’t like that he was doing this, but Dream was who-knows-where and everyone else had their own issues. Even if he was yelled at, he just couldn’t leave this behind. It was the only thing that had gotten him through wars between country and family.

Reminded of the promise of indulgence, Fundy stood, ready to proceed.

First things first.

Fundy stared down the dark expanse that was the cave and held out one of his paws. The area in front of him exploded in an array of numbers and letters, scrolling past his gaze so quickly that it had taken him years of learning to actually be able to decipher any of it. He was used to it by now though and seeing it created the familiar feeling of freedom within him. So long as he was doing this, he was the only one who could alter the way of things. No condescending father, no screaming from the “child” as they called him, no blast of TNT, no fake mask, nothing he had to do for anyone else other than himself.

With a grin tugging at his mouth, he looked around him and decided that he needed some light. Concentrating on the numbers and words, he eventually located the one bit of information he needed and like instinct, erased the values and replaced them with values of his own.

Just as he did so, the cave became illuminated in a warm glow with no source. Finally, he could see the cave. He hadn’t been there long enough for any mobs to spawn, but just in case, he quickly scoured the code for anything potentially hostile and only found a couple of skeletons several blocks below him that he quickly erased from existence. 

Then he paused.

What should he do this time? Maybe he’d experiment with colored light? Or ice? Ice sounded nice. He’d been excited about winter so maybe some experimenting with a little frostbite could be fun. It would hurt, but he knew it’d be worth it when he knew he was done.

Once he set his spawn (he knew he’d die several times) he made it a point to block any death messages that might show in the communicators that everyone there rarely looked at but always kept on hand. Nobody could know. They’d stop him if they did.

And so, he got to work, switching and replacing and adding lines and lines of code that were completely new to the world. It had taken him hours before he was finally ready for the first test. He spawned in a single block of ice and sat on it.

Only to immediately hop off and brush some rapidly forming frost off of his tail.

“Darnit. Too fast and too subtle...” It was a good start though. He would always be careful not to break reality with his antics, lest he be found out. He’d been more adventurous before though, devising monsters that prowled in the night and could never be killed. Not that he’d ever unleash it.

He wasn’t a traitor like some would’ve thought. 

He tried again, adding more numbers and words that he was sure only a select few could understand. And he kept trying. Several times would he hop onto that block of ice and hope for the coldness to travel up his arm and freeze his claws. It happened several times, but it was too uncontrolled or too little or made it too cold to feel the frostbite. So he kept trying, adjusting and tampering with the very fabric of reality until he was finally satisfied and the cave he’d housed himself in was foggy with frost and his teeth were chattering from the absolute frigidness of the cave.

Not that he cared. He was able to do this and he took too much pride in it to care that he’d already frozen to death several times, sometimes quick enough that he could feel his heart freeze over before the world went dark and he respawned and was quick enough to switch around some values. 

Once he had completed what he had set out to do, his chest swelled with pride and he got rid of the ice block and dimmed the light in the cave. He decided that he’d keep his gorgeous sky for now and dug his way out of the cave, ready to make however long of a trek he needed to find a snowy biome. If he could manage to die from reasonable frostbite, then he knew that his mission was a successful one. So, now that the moon had disappeared and the sun was in the sky again, he started to run again.

He didn’t know how long he was in that cave, but apparently long enough that the sun was at its peak. Perhaps it was the next day or maybe even the day after that. It didn’t deter him though and he kept on with his goal. Far away from anyone who might care to look.

Who knew, it might be nice to just stay awhile. Build a shack, play in the snow, bend reality however he saw fit. 

And better yet, far away from any who might disappoint him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote when I was sad. I write Hermitcraft stuff when I'm capable but the dream smp is kinda like a guilty pleasure. It's so dramatic though. Hermitcraft is way more peaceful but sometimes I like the chaos lol


End file.
